


fact or opinion

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: tiny sheiths [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Elementary School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro visits the office where Little Keith is having his tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fact or opinion

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is actually based on a real story that happened during work yesterday  
> i already talked about it on a post on tumblr:
> 
> http://eruriholic.tumblr.com/post/149698324477/okay-true-story-time-so-i-have-this-colleague
> 
> but on that post i used the eruri's names to hide the real boys' names, then suddenly i just had this idea to incorporate the innocent happening in this series bc it fits the au well  
> hope you guys like it c:

 

“The Sun is above us. Fact or Opinion?”

It took the first grader Little Keith a second to process this – a _fact_ is a statement that is true; an _opinion_ is what someone thinks about a certain thing, and may not always be true.  Well the sun was definitely always in the sky, so the answer to this question should be…

“Fact!” he chirped happily, swaying his tiny plump legs underneath him in delight.

“Very good, Keith,” Teacher smiled and placed a star-stamp on his tiny forehand, the mark of a job well done. A shadow standing by the door suddenly caught his eye, and he smiled in the direction of the new comer. “Shiro, want to join us again?”

Upon hearing the invitation, Shiro fully poked his head inside the office and slowly walked inside, stopping to take his place on a tiny chair beside Little Keith. Shiro was the son of one of the teachers in the school, so seeing him around in the faculty rooms was normal. Ever since Little Keith started his tutoring sessions, Shiro began spending more time in the halls as well, instead of playing outside in the school grounds.

“Hi,” Shiro smiled at Little Keith, whose cheeks turned a shade pinker than usual, and gave a curt nod instead of his usual loud and energetic greetings.

“Today’s topic is on Fact or Opinion,” Teacher said, getting Shiro up to speed about the session. “Do you still remember that from last year?”

“Yes, Teacher,” Shiro said. He’s on the second grade, yet unlike most of the kids who forget their past lessons as soon as they finish their exams, Shiro had a clear head on his shoulders, and had earned his right to a scholarship himself instead of relying on his father’s affiliation with the school.

“Great, so let’s continue where Keith and I left off, then,” Teacher said, and the Q&A ensued, one child answering each simple idea, every simple sentence at a time. Then, after a few minutes of describing random objects, Teacher turned to Shiro and said:

“Keith is handsome. Fact or opinion?”

Shiro did not even think too hard on his answer; his response was prompt and immediate: “Fact.”

Beside him, Little Keith flashed a self-conscious yet undeniably wide smile, cheeks burned bright red, and his two tiny hands reflexively flew to his face in embarrassment as he shook his head no. Between short plump fingers, he saw Teacher turn towards him; this next question was for him.

“Keith, Shiro is handsome. Fact or opinion?”

Little Keith dropped his hands, and with big eyes that reflected Shiro, he said quietly, “Fact.”

Beside him, Shiro held his gaze, and reflected the same goofy wide grin he was wearing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading /////


End file.
